Night Light
by BlackNGreen
Summary: what happens when two totally different creatures fall in love? what happens when the Night World breaks in a war, will the RRB&PPG plus my two OC's, teach them a lesson? Bad summery Good story, Please R&R thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**_okay this is a brand new ppg fan fiction that i decided to make cause i have a horrible case of writers block, sorry if you really like the story but for now its on hold if you want you can send in some ideas :) Read and enjoy my new story Night Light_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>**the world is filled with deadly creatures all of which are paranormal...

Vampires and demons used to live together in the dark realm, then one day the demon king, Rand declared war on Vampires because his wife Eligia cheated with a Vampire named Sinjin. Now will two teenagers change this war by falling in love? or will this be more of a reason to fight?

Were wolves and vampires have always hated each other, what happens a vampires blood is bonded with a were wolves, how is it even possible. The Night World has found a reason to start a war, with the two loves as poster child's.

Warlocks and Witches are powerful enough but when two come together the power is more than anything on earth. its known as illegal in the dark realm, and earth alike when a witch and a warlock fall in love the power is too much when the Night Council finds out the two are sent to jail and separated. But when bonded they cant be away from each other or there powers go haywire.

Pixies and Fairies have been at war for a long time but when two fall in love, they show the Pixie king and Queen what it is like two love, teaching the two a very powerful lesson.

This is their story...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay! the next chapter will come tomorrow and its gonna be in the POV kay? well review tell me if i should continue this! I would love to here feed back! :)<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Okay to my one reviewer this chapter is to you! :) thank you so much for the nice comment! :)_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Buttercups POV<em>**

**__**through the window the sun hits my face, i groan and scream to no one, "Why me!" then i hear rustling from the hall way.

"Buttercup!" the voice pauses. "BUTTERCUP!" ugh, "GET UP!"

"FINE LEADER GIRL!" i yell at Blossom, i hear Baileys snickering. As i open the door Blossom looks at me with hate filling her eyes. i walk past her she glares daggers into my back and i open her thoughts._** "I'm going to kill her, I'm going to make a potion and murder her."**_ Blossom thinks i just laugh and say, "You would never." she whines and walks down stairs. ha-ha i win. i smile in walk into the shower the window is open and light comes throughout the window i hiss and scream. Bubbles comes into the bathroom, her witnessing me on the floor she looks a the light and flies over to it her wings making a slight fluttering noise as she passes by. she loks at me with sorry eyes and says.

"Is that better?" i look over to her, and nod i lift up my arms for her to pull me up. she pulls me of the floor.

"Thank you." i whisper.

"Your welcome, now i'll go get some blood, so you can drink your probably really tired why don't you get in the shower and when you come down some Blood will be waiting for you." she says as she leaves out the door, "Now get ready for school."

I get up and get in the shower the warm water hitting my back as i do so. i groan and wash my hair the soap falling on my feet. As i get out of the shower the bathroom is dark. I get dressed in my Camouflage shorts and black tee-shirt. grabbing my riders jacket and walk out, i get to my room and put my black socks on slipping my feet in my Green and black high tops. i walk down the stairs and as Bubbles said a glass of blood was waiting for me, i don't wast any time gulping it down the sweet honey flavor enveloping my mouth. i intake a sigh, and run out the door getting on to my green and black ninja riding off to school.

when i get there i almost park in spot and a total idiot almost runs into me, i growl as i smell the scent.


	3. Chapter 3

**_okay chapter #3 and 3 reviews i think... i really dont know but thanks for the reviews! and i also got a review asking what Blossom was shes a witch. okay! moving on!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Buttercups POV<em>**

**__**I know that scent it's a Demons Scent, i growl and put the smell in my recored so i can beat him up later.

i get off my bike and walk in the school grabbing my green and black checkered back pack. and walk in the school emptying the back pack in my back pack putting all of the junk in my locker, when i smell the scent again, and it lands right next to my locker, i turn around and punch the person instantly as i look at the person its a boy with black hair and forest green eyes. he looks at me with a kind of hate, and he smells what i am too his lips curl into a smile and he says, "I would slap you so hard right now," and he kicks me in the stomach, a teacher turns a corner and sees him kick me, and hand both of us a detintion slip without a word. "WHAT! I have something tonight!" i yell, he looks at me and says,

" Too bad sweet cheeks." and walks away winking at me. i bang my head against the locker door. "Kill me now!" Gypsy walks up to me and says, "Who was that foxy male.?" i look at her and say.

"My date for detention." and i walk to my first class... Gym.

* * *

><p><strong><em>SHORT sorry i apologize! please review! CIAO!<em>**


	4. Chapter 4

**_okay been a while huh well chapter $.. i think? Hmm enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Butchs POV<em>**

**__**'My date for detention' the words hung in my mind the beautiful Raven haired girl walked away i watched her go. why do i feel so attracted to her shes a vampire!i should hate her guts but... i dont. off to next class mynow favorite part of the day... gym.

i went to the locker rooms and started to get dressed when i heard all of the boys whispering things like, 'his father married an angel so he must be part angel' i turned around my eyes darting to see a redhead, wearing purple gloves talking to a boy that had a shirt that says Mitch Rocks. i walked over to them my eyes filled with hate and said,

"i can hear you assholes ya know!" maybe it was mean but i dont take shit from anyone. "do you want to live to see another day?" i asked my eyes glowering over them. they nodded there head side to side in a shaky quick motioni laughed. "then i suggest you dont do that again. they nodded there heads up and down, i threw on my black shirt and walked out the door laughing as i walked, then i spotted her...

* * *

><p><em><strong>okay shot=rt but to the point so REVIEW please?<strong>_

__~lynn :)


	5. Chapter 5

**_okay i feel so bad that i always have these really short chapters so i'm going to make this as long as i can and i can so enjoy this may or may not be as long chapter, and dont forget i really need OC's so send them in!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Butches POV<em>**

as i walked out the door i spotted her, a red poof ball head blocking my view, i walked closer and sounded like the red head was chewing her out yelling rude stuff to her, so being the guy i am i decided to save the raven beauty.

"hey sweet thang." i said to the red head, she looked at me her eyes going wide.

"H-Hi." she stuttered i looked over at raven and gave her a nod, her eyes burned with hate, she looked at me once more and stormed off. the gym teacher blew her whistle and yelled out that we had a free period. the red head purred in my ear, 'lets go somewhere quiet.' i looked at her and she started pulling me walking off. i ran away from her and yelled, "HELL NO RAPE! RAPE!" she looked so embarrased i laughed as she gave me a look that would kill butterflies. i looked over a raven and she took my hand leading me to a corner.

"Why did you do that you know how clingy she is she stupid and annoying and..." she stopped short looking at me in the eyes, and didnt say a thing as i towered over her i think she knew what i was thinking...

* * *

><p><em><strong> okay and that concludes this chapter im gonna post next chapter tomarrow kay bye!<strong>_


	6. Chapter 6

**_okay skipping the A/N_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Buttercups POV<em>**

**__**he looked at me in the eyes deeply, so i zoomed into his thoughts, _shes beautiful and smokin but she a gosh darn vampire what am i supposed to do? dad will kill me if i take her home... you know what? screw it, i dont like her she acts like a bitch! she slapped me for no apparent reason... why would i like her? i dont._

i smirked as i looked at him dead in the eye. "yeah you do." i said matter-of-factly. he looked annoyed so i cracked a smile.

"you mind reading little bitch!" he exclaimed as he slapped me. I didnt know what i did to deserve that but oh well.

"Um... OW!" i yelled at him i got closer to his face, "NO ONE EVER HITS ME LIKE_** THAT**_!" i yelled towering over him. he just smirked at my obviously pissy mood.

"Aw is Miss. Priss upset about something." he asked in a pouty voice.

"Of course not! You just slapped me, thats fine guys slap me all the time, and besides I_ am_ just a Bitch!" i said my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Don't worry babe," he said looking at me as if i was about to hit him... lets just say i was _very _close to. "We can discuss this over Detention. I'm sure we will be the only ones there." he winked and involuntarily made a puke sound. he shrugged it off as if i said nothing. and he walked off making no indication of me being there.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay I think I have spent a little too much time on the greens so I'm going to make this chapter in all of the girls POV's okay so now chapter 7 the longest chapter… ever in my history of my writing career:)… almost and I know I have promised long chapters in the past but since everyone wants me to make the chapters longer, I will:) and this chapter is gonna go out to the doodles that reviewed and your pen names are…

Candygurl100: Thank you for your beautiful reviews and, to add I'm now glad that I have a biggest fan he he ;)

Slim Shady147: and Slim Shady's Eminem right? Love that guy, thanks for the review ;)

Keeperofthewhitedragon: Thank you for the review even though your anonymous I still appreciate it :)

ButtercupXButchForever: Girl you are the greatest friend ever :) love you with all my heart! :)

bubblynikki0914: Thank you for the review! :)

Kalina564: Thank you so much, I'm glad you like the story! :)

And last but not least….

Lala8547: And yes I would love, love, love to help PM me so we can get the damn party started! Whoo!

And also time for the diclaimer: No I do not own the power puff girls Craig McCracken does, I donot own tap out but if I did that's all I would wear, I donot own Emenim, Skylar Grey, or Dr. Dre but if I did all we would do is partaayyy! I also donot own nor will I ever own Bricks cheesy, yet cute pick up lines! And now my pretties you may now ENJOY!

_**Baileys POV**_

I couldn't find Buttercup as I walked into school, I'm not saying I looked everywhere but I did look, I even called out her scent- which I might add is not very effective, only because I haven't found my true potential. I walk to my locker pulling out a random poster that has Skylar Grey, Eminem, and Dr. Dre, all in front of the name of my favorite song, I need a doctor. I pull all the junk in my backpack and put it into a locker. My eyes wander away from what I'm doing for just a second as I look at the backpack that just dropped next to me. As I look up I see a boy dressed in Purple and black tap out shirt, a pair of Cajun khakis, and a pair of black Jordan's. I pull my gaze away from his sandals to look at him thoroughly; his arms were beyond buff, veins popping out of them. I could see his peck muscles through his shirt. Damn this guy's body was sexy, but not as sexy as his perfect face. His eyes a killer violet like mine his hair a constant shade of brown and his cheeks slightly high but very… hot I couldn't stand not to look at him. Until I realized he was also looking at me his violet eyes doing the same thing I did to him. I noticed his gazed stopping at my chest. I budged, blushing slightly as I do so, his gaze quickly pulled off my chest, noticing my uneasiness and his eyes quickly set on mine, the corner of his mouth upturned to a small smile, god I couldn't help _but_ smile back. H opened his locker and squatted putting all his books in the locker. Noticing my gaze he turned to me, his gaze settled on my Dr. Dre poster and he looked surprised.

"You like em'." He said motioning to the poster; unknowingly I looked back at it, heat rising up my neck.

"Oh uh, yeah he's a good rapper." I said, looking back at him.

"Hmm, I actually didn't know other people listened to him, let alone girls for that matter." He muttered.

"Oh well he's not the only guy I listen to."

"Oh? Who else?" he asked although he already knew the answer.

"Lil' Wayne, um, Snoop dog, Green Day, and Evanescence, that's basically it."

"Hmm, good singers, I agree with you." He said his eyes proud.

"Um… thanks." I ended up blushing even harder, if that was possible. I looked back over to his smiling cute face, oh my fucking god! He had fucking dimples! God damn it!

"Well um, I'll see you around, bye." He said as he winked at me and walked away, then I heard the bell ring signaling get to first hour.

When I got to my first hour the only desk that was open was the one next to the boy that I had met earlier, Mr. Fucking dimples. So I took the seat next to him, Mitch, one of my friends saved me a spot last year, every day. So what about today?

"Hey, saved you a seat." Mr. Dimples said. I could've sworn I saw a blush on his high cheeks, but it disappeared as soon as I saw it. He held out his and and I took it in mine, his eyes flashing hate, then returning back to normal. "Call me Blaze." He said his voice strained.

"Is that your real name?" I asked wondering it's a freaking awesome name but I don't know if it's real or not.

"Yeah, my parents are," he struggled looking for the right word. "Different."

"Really? How so?"

"It's hard to explain." He said truly thinking about what he said first. Then it hit me, maybe he knows I'm not human, I'm a shape shifter… a werewolf.

"If I tell you this do you promise _not_ to repeat it." I nodded my head numbly. "Okay then, my parents adopted me 12 years ago, they aren't human but neither am I." He said his voice barely audible.

"Then what are you?" I asked playing dumb.

"A vampire." He let it hang in the air for a while. Then all of my hope for a boyfriend disappeared. I turned away not wanting to look a t the monster. "And I know you're a Werewolf." He said knowingly.

"Then why start this? Huh? Why the fuck did you lead me on?" I was angry, no furious.

"I, didn't think it mattered." He said his voice rocky but calm the whole time.

"Ha, you didn't think it mattered? One of _your_ people killed my parents, and it _doesn't _matter?" I said my voice filling with hate, with each word.

"Didn't fucking do it!" he whisper-yelled. Silent tears fell down my cheek; I may be tough but not as tough as Buttercup.

"You wanna know the truth? I'm an orphan, I never knew my parents, John, my new dad is the best guy ever, everyone else in my family aren't adopted…" I stopped, the tears running faster. "Just me." I let it hang in the air for a minute, just then the bell rang for next hour, everyone walked out of the room, even the teacher, but me and Blaze stayed behind. He stood up giving me his hand, and pulled me up, another tear ran out of my eye and he wiped it away with his thumb, and kissed my red cheeks, eyelids then my temples, and finally, my mouth.

The kiss was shocking, no electrifying, I wrapped my arms around his neck and he put his arms on the small of his back ushering me closer to him. When we realized we needed air we stopped and both walked to our next class together.

_**My POV :)**_

Little did the love birds know they were being watched, the Night World watching their every move, and now has reason to start a war, with them as their poster child and his father dissapointed…

The King slammed his hand against the table, and yelled to no one. "HE is already bethroed to Narcie!" he took a loud ragged breath. His wife walked up to him rubbing his shoulders.

"Darling he will get over it." Arlin said, she instantly knew love lasted forever. She still loved her boyfriend, from before her parents demanded her to marry instantly felt bad for the poor girl. But shes a werewolf, and he a vampire. Nothing works out in this world, she thought. And she sighed. She still loved Harlim and always would, but she still loved Erik a human, that she knew would never beable to love him again.

"He knows the night world will try to ruin the kingdom! I Cannot believe his SELFISHNESS!" he yelled the last part. The wife walked away a single tear falling for the boy and girl. Their love being jeprodized by the man she had to marry with no choice.

Blossoms POV

I drove up into the parking lot and pick a spot next to an equally red car, this guy, or girl has good taste, I look at the Red and black stripped mustang admiringly. The owner of the car taps my shoulder and looks at me, the touch electrifying, I try to hold on to my consciousness, for awhile then I completely black out.

I awake in an unfamiliar room, rubbing my head as I sit up, I think back to what happened before I past out, then I remember the boy that, taped my shoulder, his piercing red eyes looking back at me, I open my eyes and feel a presence near me. I look up, seeing the killer eyes again. The boy looks down on me.

"You took quite a fall." He said when I had nothing to say to him. I kept my mouth shut, and he kept prodding me to talk this time he used a question. "So, you like cars?" I nodded my head; he did the same mimicking me. "That's cool, I have never met a chick that likes cars." This time I had to say something back.

"Well there are firsts for every thing." I said, he nodded his head again.

"True, true," he paused thinking for something to say. "What kind of cars do you like?" he asked his eyes asking as much as his voice.

"Mustangs, Poniacs, pretty much all the cars under the moon." I said motioning my hands upward. That's when I realized I should be in school. ""Um shouldn't we be in class?" I asked my voice questioning. He looked at the watch on his wrist.

"Oh well that's not a problem, only because the best guy In the world got us both excused the whole day off." I mentally cussed. Really I need to be in class my dads going to murder me with his eyes closed and hands behind his back. I wish the shock would have killed me, unfortunately I'm still here. FML… can't wait to get home. But I can't think about that now I gotta get home before I die of a slow painful death. Of being killed by my father.

"I need to go to class." I said as I pushed myself of the bed. He helped me up, but as soon as hands touched mine, the shock passed throughout me again, this time instead of pain the first time, I felt pleasure. I moaned out, the moan loud he quickly set his hand atop my mouth, trying to shush me. I couldn't help it I bit him… hard. He yelped and the shock set me off. Soon it sounded like sex noises coming out of the nurse's office. I saw Ashley, my friend, open the curtain. Her dirty blonde hair cascading down to her collar bone, her blue-gray eyes wide, as she looked at us, and burst out laughing.

"Haha, holy, fuck, sounds like you -Haha- are -Haha- reaching -Haha- your climax." She said in between laughs. Oh my god, I thought leave it to her to be perverted. "I'll leave you to sex monkeys alone… Bloss, remember don't bite to hard." She winked and walked out the curtain closing the office door on her way out. Mr. Red eyes and me took this time to compose our selves.

"Sorry I bit you." I said to apologetically, his red eyes meeting my light pink ones. His stare intense and focused. And I then felt someone in my thoughts. "What the hell did you just do?" his eyes met mine again, and they looked… sad…. "What?" I said looking at him. As soon as the look came it left.

"Nothing, sorry." He said looking away. I touched his cheek pulling it to look at me, stubble covering his cheeks making him adorably sexy. He looked at me and I resist the urge to moan of pleasure, from the shock he was giving me. A boy that looked equally handsome walked into the room.

"Prince," he said in an authoritative tone said. "We must be leaving, Your brothers are waiting for you." The prince part stopped my heart… oh my. "And also your fiancée', Amelia, is waiting as well." The boy looked at me sorrow in his eyes, as he left. The other boy looked at me frown upon his mouth. "Don't you dare talk to him, he is the crowned prince, and if you ever have an affair I will personally hurt you myself, he is betrothed to Amelia, have a nice day." He said daggers from his eyes staring into me. Ouch. To think I may have liked Mr. Red eyes. Damn and he's marrying the bitch Amelia. So much for falling in love. She frowned instantly at the thought. What was I thinking? She thought. He would never like her, nor fall for her. She pushed the thought away. And got up ready for class. Walking to 4th period. I walked in the class. I saw the boy that threatened to hurt me and then the boy with blood red eyes. The teacher sighed.

"Blossom Utonium what is your excuse for being late?" I looked at the boy with red eyes, and back to the teacher.

"I passed out." I said my voice sounding purposely bitchy.

"Well I hope you don't do that again it would hurt me to know, that you are seriously injured." She said dramatically. This made me pissed I may not be like Buttercup in ways, but I can be.

"Oh Right. And is this drama class, because if it is, you really shouldn't be the teacher, you suck fucking eggs." I smirked. The whole room gasped and the red eyed boy chuckled under his breath. I walked to the seat… the only one open. The one by Mr. Red eyes.

"Haha nice display." He said chuckling. I looked by him the other boy glaring at us. The red eyed looked at who I was looking at and he sighed. "That's Talbot don't mind his he's just a sour puss, plus he's my body guard." He held out his hand. "And I'm prince Brick, of the under world. But you can just call me Brick." He said I took his hand and shook it.

"Good 'cause I don't think I would be able to, say Prince Brick of the under world all the time." I said as I winked at him. Talbot gave me a dirty look, as if I killed a puppy. I whispered under my breath to Brick. "He's staring again." I said looking at the floor.

"Just ignore him he wont do anything." Yeah right. Man only if looks could kill.

"Okay." I said as I gave him my signature smile. He smiled back and I remember what Talbot said 'he is betrothed to Amelia.' It still hurts to know that the town slut-bitch gets him and not me. Lucky ass cock sucker. I looked across the room at her. She looked back at me, hate and fervor in her eyes. I silently flipped her off. Her eyes grew wide. And she let out a ragged long sigh and made an Uhgn sound. I smiled victory in my hands. Haha can't wait till my next class…

Bubbles POV

I walk into the school, the boys and girls were crowding a Blue mustang. Hmm I wonder whose car that is. I pay no attention and walk to my locker. Hearing the first bell I walked to my first and my favorite class… Drama. (Okay I really don't get the whole Bubbles and art thing, let's just say, after the chalk attack she stopped drawing, okay?) as I walked in the class the bell rang signaling your late. I took a seat and sat down. "Bubbles," Mrs. Morgan said as I sat down.

"Yes ma'am." I asked hoping I'm not in trouble.

"Next time lets just hope you do NOT get a tardy." I shivered at her rudeness. All of the students laughed at me. Let's just say I'm not as popular as anyone.

"Yes ma'am." I said still shaking. Leaf, the town Miss. Popular stood up. Looking at me she snickered.

"Aw, little Miss. No one is sad. Boo Hoo." She put her hands to her eyes, rubbing as if she was crying. I don't understand why she hates me so much. I never did anything to her. I looked down. the door suddenly opened and a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, looked around the room. His eyes landing on me. His hair was in a Justin Bieber looking cut, before he cut it. His eyes a deep ocean blue. All the girls looked at him making a sigh as he looked around. I rolled my eyes saying here as the teacher said my name for attendance.

_**All I have to say is review please? And check out my other stories! So Ciao Doodles!**_


End file.
